Forbidden
by Leafpuff
Summary: Short one-shot. Lack-two finds out about Whi-Two's past. Was everything they said to each other, a lie?-Corruptedshipping


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters.**

 **Corruptedshipping one-shot**

 **Title:**

 **FORBIDDEN**

It was midnight.

Whi-Two was cornered by Lack-Two. Making her lean against the iron railings of the Aspertia City Trainer's School.

Lack-Two clenched the golden locket tightly in his right hand, and with narrowed eyes, proceeded to take a pair of handcuffs (Interpol weapon no.5, "The adjustable handcuffs") from his pants' pocket with his other hand.

Saying that Whi-Two was devastated would have been an understatement. Several emotions surged through her veins as she backed against the railings even more, shaking uncontrollably, and hogged her system completely: Love, because she could not believe that Lack-Two, the guy she was in love with, had betrayed her; Guilt, because she had concealed so much of her past from him, that she just wanted to run away from the world; Betrayal, that was self-explanatory; and Hurt, because she'd never felt so much pain in her life before.

The salty tears fell softly across her cheeks, but she hastily wiped them away so she wouldn't show any signs of weakness. Lack-Two's expression was dead serious, and his eyes looked at her as if she was a criminal, well, maybe to him she was, but Whi-Two knew she was merely someone loyal, loyal to Lord N and the true Team Plasma's ideals.

"What are you waiting for? Arrest me already!" She half-whimpered, half-cried. He obeyed her and stepped forward with slow steps, and she hated it. She hated seeing her boyfriend contemplate her like that, she hated knowing that all the moments they'd shared, all the dates they had for the past month, were lies. Why did she feel so much for him? After all, they were only in a relationship for four weeks. Was it his fake advancements, or his relaxed, happy-go-lucky smiles? She definitely shouldn't have fallen for those kinds of Playboy tactics, but she did, because they seemed so real...

The distance between them had lessened considerably by then, with him already holding one of her hands. But to Whi-Two's extreme surprise, he had already pocketed his cuffs, and folded his arms, as if waiting for a reply. She looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

"No one's stopping you. It's not like you have feelings for me anyway. Please don't take any longer...I can't believe I trusted you, but you have every right to arrest me as of this moment." She said, pointing to the incriminating locket in his hand. And for the first time since he'd found out the truth about Whi-Two, he cracked a smile, albeit a weary one. _'You've never been more wrong, Whi-Two.'_

"Did you actually think I planned all this? Me falling in love with a possible suspect? None of this was supposed to happen!" She winced and looked away. He was just faking it, no doubt. There's no way he was saying the truth, about loving her. Lack-Two noticed her looking away, and held her chin gently to turn her face around. Their gazes locked at each other, and meanwhile, Lack-Two was using his other arm to tie the locket around her neck, making her blush a hundred different shades of red.

"Seriously, I don't even need to be here right now. I wasn't supposed to arrest you in the first place, that's not my mission. All I had to was collect the data chip that counteracted the Colress machine, and I found it. Five months into this case and I had already hooked up with fifty different girls from Aspertia City, and that's not even counting the ones for the cases I got before. And now, you just happened to be the one I got infatuated with, my first love just happened to be you! I can't keep my face straight when I'm with you, I don't have to pretend to like you, the words just come out of my mouth. I could drop out of this school right now, but I wouldn't be sane anymore if I didn't get to see you everyday. Do you get it now? I am, absolutely, in love with your beautiful self." He finished this with a warm smile as he looked at her. This cute, innocent, ex-Team Plasma member had taken his heart.

Now, after hearing all that Whi-Two couldn't even suspect him if she wanted to. The twinkle in both of their eyes were evident. Neither was lying to the other, and they were happy not to, because their masks had been washed away, only to make their love stronger.

Whi-Two nodded her head, as if to say she believed him, and Lack-Two held out his hand in response, still smiling. Whi-Two, thinking that he just wanted to shake her hand, accepted the request, only to be locked in a tight embrace. Their close intimacy sent shudders down her spine, in the best way possible, and the fluttery sensation in her stomach enhanced when the handsome pre-teen officer kissed her on the forehead.

"Your foongus is in your room, right? It must be worried about you by now, so let's go back." He placed an arm around her waist and brought her closer, Whi-Two, if could be, turned even redder by the second, and the two walked their way to the dorms of the school.

It was clear that they knew they would never stop loving each other, no matter what happened. The clouds that had covered up the full moon, had already drifted apart, lighting up the young couple's path in full glow. One thing's for sure, they were somehow special to the heavens, because they were blessed with forbidden love, and that was indeed thrilling on its own.

 **THE END**

 **P.S.**

 **This is my first fanfic!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
